rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
RWBY Wiki:User Rights Nominations
Suggested Prerequisites for Nominees Due to the fact that the wiki and RWBY itself are relatively young, the prerequisites are '''strongly recommended' but are not a definitive requirement for nomination and can be overlooked by administrative decision for outstanding nominees.'' Note that if a user's rights are removed via nomination, they cannot be re-nominated for those rights for four months. This does not apply to users who step down without an active nomination for their removal. 3 weeks after a newly appointed user has passed their nomination, they will have their performance reviewed and a decision based upon their suitability for the position will be made by all active admins. Chat Moderator *Be a member of the wiki for at least four months. *Be fairly active on chat. *Have not been banned from chat for a duration longer than one day in the last month. Rollback *Have made at least 100 mainspace edits. *Have been active on the wiki for at least three months. *Have not been blocked within the last month. Administrator *Have made at least 400 mainspace edits. *Have been active on the wiki for at least five months. *Have not been blocked within the last three months. Bureaucrat *User has been an administrator on the wiki for at least three months. Nominations for the Removal of User Rights Since nominations for the removal of users may require extensive evidence and include several different points, they are often too large to be put on this page. Instead, nominations for the removal of a user's rights are to be made in either a blog of forum. Similar to the process of nominating users for rights, the decision will be based upon a majority vote by registered users. If administrators and bureaucrats feel that a user is actively causing harm with their rights (such as a moderator banning several users for no reason, or a rollback reverting several users' edits for no reason), they may temporarily remove the user's rights until a vote on the nomination is decided, upon which time the rights will either be permanently removed, or given back if the nomination does not pass. Since bureaucrat rights can only be removed by Wikia Staff or the user themself, nominations for the removal of user rights of a bureaucrat will be forwarded to Wikia Staff. Active Nominations for the Removal of User Rights There are currently no active nominations for the removal of User Rights. Sample Nominations 'Username of Nominee' Nominator: Username of Nominator Reason for Nomination: Detailed reasoning as to why the user should have these rights and how they can benefit the wiki. Support 1: Support: Reasoning for your support, followed by signature. :Comment on a vote if necessary. 2: Support: Reasoning for your support, followed by signature. Oppose 1: Oppose: Reasoning for your opposition, followed by signature. :Comment on a vote if necessary. 2: Oppose: Reasoning for your opposition, followed by signature. See the archive of past nominations for more examples. Chat Moderator ''A1ch3mi57 '''Nominator: 'Lauren Darkmore Reason for Nomination: Since Alchie's return to chat she has taken it upon herself to pick up the slack and has helped hammer down on multiple policy breaks with and without Mod assistance. She has a clear view of where to draw a line and knows how to appropriately handle punishments. She also has show great care in dealing with tense/confidential situations, informing the right people in the right way as to cause the least disruption. Support # Support: '''I have only been here for some time now, but I have also been very watchful as to how the people of chat act. I have heard of Alchie before, and how she conducts herself. She is playful at times and is a nice person once you get to know her. If a problem arises, she'd be there to stop it, and talk to people to ensure it does not persist. A responsible individual that knows the policies and rules, as well as people. She has great people skills, and is someone that anyone can rely upon if they need to talk about their problems or concerns. She knows when to have fun and play around, and then she knows when to get down to the point and address an issue or a problem. With that, I support this nomination. From your Friendly Neighborhood Saiyan - Nappa # '''Support: '''Alchie is an admirable individual who, from what I have seen, has never shown any signs of belligerent manner. She's a likable person, and she's incredibly friendly to just about everyone, notwithstanding if they're a stranger or not. She's sociable, receptive, and frankly, she knows right from wrong like no one else. She'd make a marvelous chat mod. 01:15, October 21, 2014 (UTC) # '''Support: '''Although I'm able to enter chat frequently from now on, Alchie's personality and attitude never failed my opinion about her. She'll make a great chat moderator if she works hard enough, I'm sure of it! -Chong # '''Support: '''Alchie's hours of operation on chat coincide well with the periods where we tend to be modless more often. Also, she's shown herself to have a good understanding of the rules, and knows when to notify staff should a situation arise that needs our attention. I think she'll be a good addition to the ranks. Creed # '''Support: '''Alchie's a regular user here and she seems to make a great mod in my opinion. She gets along with people well and can maintain that great vibe which made her well loved by many. Also, she helped me with a problem and surely she's doing the same to other people too. I guess she's a good candidate for chat mod Kurichi. # '''Support: I'm gonna lay out a firm support. Alchie's proven herself to be really proactive in helping out others in terms of rule sets, and general behaviour. She's also made a point to assisting us with current issues within the chat itself, without coming off as pushy, or forceful, but instead, coming off as a simple person who wishes to help, for the good of the community here. She is well liked, and maintains a social aspect with everyone in the chat, which is quite alluring for someone who's given power to maintain and "rule" the chat. Her ability to solve, or at least TRY to solve issues is also very advanced and welcomed, as stated earlier with her helping our own Mod group. Overall, I really don't see a reasons to why she shouldn't be in this position, as she doesn't have any real "faults" or anything that stands against her, as her reputation in chat is amazing thus far. Support. :7. Support: '''In my few weeks seeing Alchie I notice that she helps out other users with rules and keeping chat steady. She is also respected and liked by everyone in the chat, I don't see any reason why she shouldn't be a chat moderator. I fully support this. - A Perfect Moon :8. '''Support: Alchie has displayed both the dedication and judgement desirable in a chat mod. As previously stated, she is active when other moderators are not available and has displayed the willingness and ability to deal with situations quickly and fairly. She is also a well-respected community member whose advice and guidance other members greatly appreciate, something that will serve her well in a chat mod appointment. - Gastropod (talk) 19:40, October 21, 2014 (UTC) :9. Support: Honestly, I believe it's needless to add anything, as people have already pointed out everything; Alchie is a kind, friendly, responsible and mature member of the chat, who follows the rules and often keeps an eye of chat when it is modless. She gets full support from me. -- iLan (XD • ) 08:21, October 22, 2014 (UTC) :10. I think Alchie is a great and responsible person who does already look out for users in chat. She also sometimes even help start conversations in chat and is a very kind and thoughtful person. KuraiJack (talk) 08:32, October 22, 2014 (UTC) :11. Support: I support her nomination as per the reasons above. :12. Support: 'Alchie is very respecatble, friendly, kind and responsible person. She would always help anyone if they have a problem and give best advices, as well she is liked by everyone on the chat, and keeps the chat steady. I fully support her nomination. -- GoliathK8 20:59, October 22, 2014 (UTC) :13. '''Support: ' Alchie is a very likeable user and has become pretty active lately. Plus, I've noticed there has been an increasing number of times when there is very limited number of mods in chat in comparison to other users. : 14. Support: I support this nomination. Alchie is beloved among many members and theres really no argument in this. Alchie is extremely good at making users feel comfortable, and solving problems as well as giving advice for them. She will be great at this position and I fully support her. I cant say much now because of how slow my laptop is, but thats the gist. :) Oppose #'''Oppose: Rollback There are currently no active nominations for Rollbacks. Administrator There are currently no active nominations for Administrators. Bureaucrat There are currently no active nominations for Bureaucrats.